


What Feels Nice

by inurclosets



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inurclosets/pseuds/inurclosets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shot about Poe holding Finn's hand for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Feels Nice

The Resistance had many  blows to recover from in their conflict with the First Order. Deaths, damages, and repairs. Poe gave as much of hand as he could in all of it, and at the end of each day, he settled down in the medical ward next to the person who made his physical being here possible.

The droids they had on board intended of nursing injury and healing wounds had all they could for Finn, but still he slept. Poe could imagine the stress the soldier had taken since they met each other (and perhaps even before that) finally added up to requiring rest beyond anything he had afforded himself previously. A combination of physical and mental wounds were something that could be enough to knock any person down, so he was patient and offered the former storm trooper his company.

"I owe you more than just thanks," Poe offered quietly, watching the resting man humbly, "There was no way I would have made it back from that base without your assistance."

Finn didn't stir but Poe felt like his words would be heard or felt regardless. If they weren’t, then he’d just repeat them again when he was certain the man before him could hear them.

He placed his hand over Finn's relaxed and open hand. The tips of his fingers cold, Poe cupped and held them, slowly rubbing his thumb over top to bring heat back to them.

"If you hadn't had come when you did, I likely would have died there. I was hopeful that they would send someone for me, I thought that someone was you," Poe rambled on in the privacy of their present location, "Lucky for me, you were just someone who wasn't presently part of the rebellion."

He gave the man's hand a reassuring squeeze, not quite ready to take his leave and return to other business.

Finn's sleeping face was relaxed and calm. It was a reassuring look that allowed Poe to believe that whatever he might be dreaming about surely couldn't be anything terrible. Finn deserved some relief from all the trouble he'd been through.

"You're holding my hand," he croaked suddenly, his eyes remained closed and his body still.

Poe didn’t pull away, "..I am."

Finn gave the slightest smile, "It feels nice."

A smile slipped onto Poe's face just as easily and he changed his grasp so their fingers could interlock with ease.

"Would you like a blanket?" Poe asked after a moment.

"Please," Finn spoke, his voice raw from so much sleep, "But not yet."

Poe remained seated, holding Poe's hand until the other seemed to drift back to sleep again. Then he rose, fetching a quilted blanket to drape over Finn's sleeping form and inform him he'd visit again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to get around to writing more of these two but I've committed myself to too many other projects at present to really set the time aside for more. Eventually, hopefully. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
